bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of France
The German Invasion of France was a decisive battle over the country, and the last independent nation on European mainland. The main assault came from the German-French border, with over 4,000,000 Troops, 4,000 armored vehicles and over 4,000 aircraft launched a massive blitz-styled attack on the preparing French defenders. Prelude About 400,000 German troops were preparing along the German-French border to assault France after the ceasefire ended. In response to this, the French began to construct their own defenses, to try and defend from the oncoming assault. A draft was ensured, but many of the recruits were incomparable to the Wehrmact's heavily trained and experienced troops, which many had already seen combat on the attacks on the Baltic League, the Balkans, Spain, and Turkey. Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse then proposed that a preemptive strike would be needed if they wanted a swift victory. So he gathered a few generals together to plan out the strike. Adding an extra 1,000,000 soldiers to invade, they would be attacking from Spain, and naval forces would assault from the South. Following that, the Scarlet Empire, after communicated to, would have their own troops in German-disguised uniforms would warp into the center of the country, and deploy forces there, boxing the French forces in. If they tried to escape from the North, U-Boats and other ships would block their path. Prior to the battle, the Confederacy had sent a force of 256,000 soldiers backed up by 50,000 Marines and 25,000 Shock Troopers, and 4 fleet battlegroups in an "attempted show of force", but Confederate high command sent them their because war was inevitable, and sent those troops to buy some time for as much French troops and civilians to escape the battle. On June 16, it was decided to launch the assault. Although the Scarlet Empire was involved in the attack, other nations only know SE is only involved in trading weapons with PANZER due to the Germen markings that the troops used. Battle Eastern Attack The battle began with a massive artillery barrage and airstrikes on both ends of the borders, with aircraft moving in to bomb French airfields. The French mirrored this by launching a bombardment themselves and launched a mass of aircraft to bomb the German line. Following the bombardments, the main German army groups advanced forward, with numerous PANZER divisions leading the assault. The French, by themselves and having 2,500,000 Troops and thousands of tanks held their position for 2 hours. However, due to the inexperience of the majority of the French forces, the Germans pushed the French back slowly. The French then carried out Operation Repel in which a surprise assault was created at a nearby French city. However, before they could carry it out the Assualt, they were surprised by the Germans reaching Paris and capturing it. This lead to mass confusing on all fronts on the French side and after 2 days of fighting the Germans broke through the eastern front leading to the mass evacuation of all troops and major cities. Western Attack The initial strike began similar to the Eastern Attack, but with only 1,200,000 men, though it would catch the French troops by surprise, as most had amassed at the German-French border. However, the Germans were met by a mass of CIS and French troops, tanks and defenses, which held them at the border for awhile. The Soviets then arrived and sent 351 ships over to the front. Aircraft bombarded the Germans and vice versa. The front began deteriorating at the French side once German reinforcements had arrived. After 2 days of defending, the French side was evacuated when the Germans on the eastern front broke through and were marching their way to Paris. Attack from the Heart of France Before the battle started, several CRN frigates with PANZER markings went into stealth mode and drifted into the heart of France, at the height of over 40 km. When the battle started they quickly decended to less than 1km and then using the gravity lift onboard over 300 thousand troops was rapidly deployed along with hundreds of SE supertanks. The French troops not expecting an attack from within their own nation was quickly overwelmed, by the time the French troops realized what is happening and Soviet ships had arrived, it was too late, the Crusaders troops had already held over 15000 squre kilometers of land within france. Soon after recovering from the attack the Germen troops pushed through most of France leaving the french troops no choice but to retreat. Category:Battles Category:PANZER Operations Category:Battles of World War V Category:Israeli Conflicts Category:French Conflicts Category:Russian Conflicts Category:CIS Conflicts